sequel Y (My love My Kiss My heart)
by baby kyumin. Minnie
Summary: apakah semuanya telah terlambat? Mungkinkah tak akan aku memilikimu lagi? tak bisakah kau kembali lagi (author gagal lagi bikin Summary , ) KyuMin / TeukMin / yaoi


**Squel Y (My love My kiss My heart)**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Park Jung soo**

**Author: Baby KyuMin "Minnie"**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Genre : Hurt/uncomfortable romance angst**

**Summary : apakah semuanya telah terlambat? Mungkinkah tak akan aku memilikimu lagi? tak bisakah kau kembali lagi (author gagal lagi bikin Summary =,=)**

**Note: ah… tadinya ga berfikiran untuk buat squel tapi karena ada permintaan dan juga author ngerasa ada yangt kurang (kikwangnya kurang menderita #plakk digampar readers) jadi admin putuskan untuk membuat sequelnya.. Wookielah tak usah nunggu lama-lama langsung aja**

**Enjoy to read!**

Kyuhyun POV

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku disofa empuk mencoba menyamankan diriku ditempat itu

"Kyuhyun-ahh, kenapa kau tidak penah focus, susah sekali tersenyum didepan kamera? " ujar seorang wanita yang kukenalkan sebagai managerku "sudah 3 bulan ini kau seperti seseorang yang kehilangan kepribadian….. kau mau menghancurkan karirmu?" ocehnya lagi

"sudahlah noona… lagi pula semuanya sudah selelsai sekarang" kataku

"selesai apanya? Kau membuat pemotretan yang seharusnya berjalan 2 jam sekarang malah menjadi1 harian penuh… kau tidak professional Kyuhyun-ahh.."

Aku menarik nafas kemudian memandang manager shin dengan tatapan memelas "boleh aku meminta cuti noona? Aku sangat lelah…" kataku

Wanita itu menghela nafas "baiklah… sepertinya kau memang membutuhkan itu, tapi aku berharap kau tak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak saat kau cuti"

"ya aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan" ujarku

Aku menghela nafas berjalan mengikuti arus manusia yang padat dan disinilah aku dipusat kota seoul diarea belanja, aku bukan ingin belanja namun aku ingin merasakan keramaian, hatiku cukup sepi dan aku ingin meramaikannya sedikit.

3 bulan lamanya aku kehilanganmu bunny boyku, 3 bulan lamanya aku kehilangan separuh hidupku aku tak dapat sedikitpun kabar darimu hal ini makin membuatku terpuruk hal yang terakhir kuketahui saat eommamu datang mengambil barang-barangmu namja yang kucintai dengan menghela nafas ia hanya menjawab saat ini kau namja manisku tak ingin bertemu denganku

Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku mencoba mengisi pendengaranku denga suara hentakan musik yang mengalun lewat earphone yang kudengarkan. Aku tersentak saat aku melihat sosok yang selama ini aku rindukan sosok yang selama ini aku cari sluet itu berlalu dengan cepat namun aku langsung mengejarnya tak ada sedikitpun keraguan dihatiku aku yakin kalau itu dirimu

Dan aku melihatmu dengan jelas sekarang kau sedang berada didalam supermarket, kau masih tampak manis dan polos dengan rambut blondemu, shirt berwarna biru muda dan Sweater pink, aku melihat perutmu yang sedikit mengembung, aku mengeryitkan dahi melihat itu namun aku tak memikirkan hal tersebut, aku terus mengikutimu, Kau memilih-milih beberapa barang, kadang kau tersenyum lucu saat membaca kemasan yang ada ditanganmu atau kau tersenyum sendiri aku sangat merindukanmu aku ingin segera memelukmu saat ini juga namun aku tak ingin buru-buru aku takut kau akan lari saat melihatku dan aku akan kemabali kehilanganmu

Kamu menenteng 2 kantung belanjaannya keluar dari supermarket itu kemudian segera aku mendekatimu

"chagia..." pangggilku, dan akhirnya kau menoleh ya tuhan betapa aku merindukan tatapan itu wajah itu, namun seketika kebahagiaanku pupus melihat tatapan tajammu.

"chagia, kau kemana saja aku sudah hampir putus asa mencarimu" kataku tak perduli aura kebencian itu menyelimutimu nekat aku langsung memelukmu namun dengan cepat Kamu menepisnya

"maaf tuan tidak sopan anda memeluk orang sembarangan " ujarmu dingin

"chagia..." panggilku lagi

"dan anda tak berhak memanggil saya dengan panggilan seperti itu tuan!" kata menusuk kedalam hatiku

Apa? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi dngan kekasihku? Kenapa kau berubah seperti ini? Kemana kekasihku yang sangat penurut itu? Kemana senyuman manismu saat aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan sayang? Kemana binar mata ceriamu saat aku memelukmu?

"saya permisi..." dan kau berlalu namun segera aku meraih lenganmu.

"chagia... mianhaeyo jongmal mianhae maafkan aku... jebal..." ucapku dengan pandangan memelas. Kau mendengus kemudian melepas peganganku

"semua sudah tak berguna lagi tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat jadi saya mohon jangan ganggu saya!" katamu lagi

Aku memandangmu " ta-tapi kita sudah melakukan it-itu dan..." aku memandang perutmu yang sedikit membesar dan siapapun akan tahu kalau didalam sana ada kehidupan dan aku yakin benihkulah yang ada disana

"cihhh, kita? Kau saja tuan! Kau memaksaku, atau lebih tepatnya kau memperkosaku!" ujarmu menghempaskanku kejurang rasa bersalah yang paling dalam

"aku akan bertanggung jawab chagia... "

"aku tak butuh pertanggung jawabanmu itu tuan"

"tapi kau mengandung anakku!"

"lalu?" kau mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti

"aku appanya chagia..."

"huh! Kau memang yang menghamiliku tapi kau jangan berharap akan menjadi appa dari bayiku..."

"tapi..."

"cukup Kyuhyun-ssi!, aku tak mau anakku memiliki appa sepertimu!" ucapmu kemudian berlalu tapi kembali aku menarik tanganmu lagi.

"tapi akulah appanya kau tak bisa menampikan hal itu, akulah yang terbaik untuknya!"

"terbaik? Heh" bibir manis itu menyunggingkan senyuman sinis, sungguh baru kali ini aku melihat hal dari wahjahmu "kau fikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini terhadapku hah?" katamu dengan suara meninggi, aku tau saat ini beberapa orang sudah menatap heran kearah kami karena suara namja didepanku ini tapi aku tak perduli "apa kau pernah berbuat baik padaku Kyuhyun-ssi?" bentakmu lagi, aku menatap wajahmu nanar matamu memerah ini bukan tangisan kesedihan melainkan kebencian yang kulihat dari sorot mata itu "apa pernah kau memikirkan perasaanku? Apa pernah kau bersikap lembut padaku? Apa pernah kau berbuat yang terbaik untukku Kyuhyun-ssi? JAWAB" Bentakmu dan air mata itu keluar, Kau menghapus air matamu dengan kasar "aku selalu memberikan cintaku untukmu tapi kau selalu memperlakukanku seenakmu! Kau menganggapku boneka, yang kau peluk dan kau perhatikan saat kau merasakan kesepian namun kau bisa menyakitiku bahkan menghancurkanu disaat kau mau!" ujarmu penuh penekanan,

Aku memejamkan mata sejenak tak kuasa melihat air matamu

"jangan pernah kau mengharapkan aku untuk memaafkanmu sejak kejadian malam itu Kyuhyun-ssi, apa lagi menginginkanku kembali, aku tak mau anakku memiliki appa bejat sepertimu!" katamu kemudian benar-benar berlalu aku masih melihatmu saat kau menghampiri sebuah mobil yang baru berhenti kemudian keluar sesosok namja yang tak kukenal dan kemudian kau memeluk namja itu dan dengan segera namja itu balik memelukmu aku bisa melihat namja itu menghapus airmatamu kekasihku kemudian mengecup dahimu, sakit perih sesak seperti inikah rasanya saat kau melihatku bersama gadis lain? Apa memang seperih ini? Kalau aku tahu rasanya akan sesakit ini aku tak akan pernah melakukan ini terhadapmu, tanpa kusadari setitik air mata jatuh dipipiku memandang nanar mobil yang melaju membawamu kekasihku, hidupku dan nafasku pergi dariku.

Hari-hari berikutnya aku selalu mengkuti sosokmu kemanapun kau pergi, jangan tanyakan aku dapat dari mana alamat barumu kekasihku –yang sebenarnya sudah menjadi mantan- itu, aku bisa melakukan apapun untukmu bahkan menjadi stalkermu, aku tersenyum sendiri melihat keceriaanmu berjalan-jalan pagi berbelanja dan mengobrol dipasar , kau masih seriang dulu masih semanis dulu aku tahu bahkan hanya melihat orang-orang yang ada disekelilingmu yang bahagia menatapmu , chagia kau memang mentari untuk siapa saja. Namun beberapa kali aku juga hanya dapat tersenyum pahit saat namja yang waktu itu menemanimu berbelanja pakaian untuk anakku dan aku benci harus melihatnya mencium perutmu lalu kalian bercanda bergandengan tangan dan berangkulan, lalu aku harus menahan amarahku saat melihatnya melumat bibir indahmu yang selama ini hanya disentuh olehku dan tatapan itu tatapan lembut yang waktu itu hanya kau tunjukan padaku kini sudah kau berikan pada namja yang akhirnya kuketahui bernama Park Jung Soo itu, sungguh aku tak rela bila namja itu yang menjadi appa dari anakku tidak akan pernah rela.

Aku melihatnya keluar dari rumah itu

"hem, aku berangkat kerja dulu ya chagia..." ujar namja itu

"ne... hem, kau jangan lupa makan siang ne, kau harus menghabiskan bekal yang kubuat..." katamu kemudian kau membetulkan dasi namja bernama jung soo itu

"arraseo... kau juga harus jaga kesehatan ne... jangan lupa makan dan minum susunya, agar anak kita sehat.."

Anak kita? Bicara apa namja itu? Sudah jelas-jelas itu anakku

"nde tuan park... nah pergilah aku akan menunggumu dirumah "

"baiklah nyonya park... nah..." jung soo menunduk mensejajarkan kepalanya keperutmu "appa kerja dulu ne... kau jangan nakal didalam sana..." katanya kemudian mengecup perutmu. Kau tertawa kecil "hati-hati chagia.." katanya mengecup dahimu, aku seperti akan terbakar disini melihat drama kalian

"eumz... chagia..." kau menarik jas jung soo pelan

"nde? Waeto chagi?" tanya jungsoo seraya tersenyum lembut dan aku muak meliat senyuman itu

"eumz... eumz... sepertinya... bayi kita eumzzz..." astaga kau terlihat imut saat memainkan ujung bajumu saat mengatakan itu

"wae chagi? Marebwa..." kata jungsoo membelai surai rambut hitammu, aku hanya mampu menggeram kesal

"poppo..." katamu dengan suara manja

Bahkan kau tak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya padaku namun kalau sebelumnya seperti itu aku pasti akan menolak unrtuk melakukan itu, ternyata kau benar chagia aku tidak pernah memperlakukanmu dengan baik

"eumz... baiklah demi anak appa dan kau chagia..." kata Jung soo kemudian ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibirmu, aku mengalihkan pandanganku tak mampu menahan emosiku yang aku dengar setelah itu adalah deruan mobil yang melaju dan aku mendapatimu masih diposisi yang tadi tersenyum manis dengan bibir merah dan sedikit membengkak, entah seperti apa kalian bercumbu tadi.. aku sudah tak mampu mengkontrol emosiku lagi dan kembali aku menerjangmu dan langsung memenjarakanmu dalam pelukanku

"Y-YA TURUNKAN AKU!" Teriakmu salahkan namja bodoh bernama jung soo itu yang membelikanmu rumah ditempat sepi ini dan tak menyewa 1 pelayanpun

"apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku! YA CHO KYUHYUN!" histerismu namun aku berhasil membopongmu masuk kedalam rumahmu

"kumohon chagia... kembali padaku, aku appa dari bayi yang kau kandung itu bukan namja brengsek itu.." kataku setelah mendudukanmu disofa dan mengikat tangan beserta kakimu ditempat itu

"yang kau panggil namja brengsek itu adalah suamiku dan ayah dari bayi yang kukandung ini, dan seharusnya kau memanggilku nyonya park karena aku adalah istri dari park jungsoo, Kyuhyun-ssi" katamu memandangku dengan tatapan tajam

"aku adalah appa anak yang kau kandung ini chagia..." aku mengelus perutmu pelan dan kau bergerak resah mencoba menghindar dari tanganku

"jangan berani kau sentuh aku dan anakku!" bentakmu

"anak kita chagia..."

"jangan berharap Kyuhyun-ssi , sebaiknya sekarang kau lepas aku dan pergi dari rumahku!" bentakmu lagi

"aku mohon chagia... aku mohon kembalilah padaku aku akan memperbaiki semua sikapku.."

"sudah terlambat Kyuhyun-ssi andai saja malam itu kau mendengarkanku... aku tak mungkin seperti ini..." katamu pelan memandang miris kearahku "aku sudah menemukan jung soo untuk pendamping hidupku Kyuhyun-ssi jadi biarkan kali ini aku bahagia... kumahon Kyuhyun-ssi" dan air mata itu kembali jatuh lagi

"anhi... anhi... uljima chagia... uljima..." aku menghapus air matamu dengan ibu jariku

"pergilah Kyuhyun-ssi... pergi... jangan menambah kebencianku terhadapmu..."

"maafkan aku chagia... jebal... "

Kau menggeleng "aku tak bisa memaafkanmu Kyuhyun-ssi... kau yang membuatku membencimu..."

"tidak adakah kesempatan untukku?" aku memelas aku membuang semua harga diriku

"tidak... cepat lepaskan aku Kyuhyun-ssi tanganku semakin pegal dan perutku sakit!" katamu meringis

"ommo... bayiku.." aku langsung membuka ikatan tanganmu

"pergilah..."

"chagi kumohon..."

"pergi sebelum aku memanggil polisi!" katamu pelan namun tajam

'kumohon maafkan aku!"

"semakin kau disini aku semakin membencimu Kyuhyun-ssi"

Kau beranjak dari tempatmu dan menuju pintu

"keluar sekarang..."

Dan aku menuruti perintahnya dan

BRAKKK

Pintu itu ditutup kasar olehmu, namja manis yang tengah mengandung anakku. Aku hanya mampu memandang miris kemudian kembali berjalan ketaman rumah itu aku melihatmu, Kau memandangku dari jendela sana aku tersenyum tipis sebelum ia menutup tirai jendela itu kembali.

Entah berapa lama aku berdiri disini 2 jam/ 4 jam aku tak tahu yang aku tahu saat aawan gelap menutupi cahaya matahari dan titik-titik air mulai mebasahi kepalaku

Hujan.. dia datang disaat yang tepat aku melihat mobil masuk keparkiran itu dan kemudian keluar namja yang katanya telah menggantikan posisiku dihatimu, namja yang kini tengah mengandung anakku itu

Park jung soo menatapku sebentar kemudian masuk kedalam rumahnya. Lama aku berdiri disana tak memeperdulikan tubuhku yang basah kuyup aku hanya berharap kau namja yang kucintai itu keluar dan memelukku.

Rasa dingin yang menjamah kulitku tak kuperdulikan bibirku mulai membiru dan mulai bergetar menahan dingin hari sudah semakin malam dan aku benar-benar terus berdiri disini, hujan telah berhenti dan angin malam yang dingin menggantikannya aku menggigil gigiku gemeletuk menahan rasa dingin yang menyerang hingga tulangku dan harapan itu datang saat pintu rumah itu terbuka namun aku hanya mampu menelan kekecewaan saat yang keluar bukanlah kau yang kucintai melainkan jung so namja yang sudah menyandang status suami, ia mendekatiku

"pulanglah Kyuhyun-ssi kau akan sakit bila seperti ini terus" ujar jung soo

Aku tak menjawab mataku terus tertuju pada pintu berharap sosok itu keluar dan menemuiku

"istriku tak mau melihatmu... ia masih kecewa dengan perbuatanmu hingga semua cintanya terkikis dengan rasa benci itu..."

"kau siapa? Jangan merasa kau tahu segalanya.." kataku lirih yah sebenarnya aku sudah terlalu lemah untuk ini

"aku tahu segalanya Kyuhyun-ssi bahkan aku lebih tahu darimu, aku mengenal Istriku jauh sebelum kau mengenalnya, aku yang selama ini mendengar keluh kesahnya tentangmu dan aku juga yang membuatnya sadar akan kehidupannya kembali setelah dengan sesuka hatinya kau hancurkan..." kata Jung soo

Aku tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas lagi apa yang diucapkan namja itu dan semuanya terasa gelap dan ringan setelah itu aku hanya mendengar namaku dipanggil dan semua gelap.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku membiasakan cahaya memasuki retina mataku, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah bayanganmu, bayangan kekasih yang kucintai, bayanganmu yang sedang memandang cemas kearahku.

"Chagia..." panggilku.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanyamu kemudian memeras handuk yang ada ditanganmu dan meletakkannya didahiku.

"Chagia.."

"Istirahatlah dulu, aku ambilkan bubur dulu!" Kau beranjak namun aku segera menahan lenganmu.

"Chagia..."

Kau berhenti dan menoleh kearahku, aku melihat sorot mata itu kembali, sorot mata penuh kasih yang dulu kau tunjukkan padaku. Apa aku masih memiliki harapan?

"Kyuhyun-ahh... lepaskan aku akan mengambil bubur untukmu dulu.." katamu pelan dan aku melepaskan tanganmu, kau segera beranjak. Aku tersenyum melihat punggungmu yang menjauh, aku tak memperdulikan rasa sakitku yang aku perdulikan hanya rasa bahagia yang kini berada dihatiku seperti aku kembali mendapatkan nafasku lega rasanya.

"Makanlah kyu.." katamu yang datang dengan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih.

"Kau tidak ingin menyuapiku?" tanyaku

Kau diam sebentar kemudian membantuku duduk dan segera menyuapiku, aku tersenyum menerima suapan demi suapan yang disodorkan olehmu.

"Anak kita sudah berapa bulan chagia?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan.

"em.. sudah 3 bulan .." jawabmu sambil terus menyuapiku.

"Apa dia sehat?"

"Ne, aku rutin check-up setiap bulannya"

"Chagia, boleh aku menyapa aegya kita?" tanyaku ragu mengingat kejadian tadi pastilah kau sangat membenciku.

"Ne," jawabmu.

Awalnya aku terkejut, namun kemudian aku membungkukkan badanku dan menghadapkan wajahku keperutmu

"Hai jagoan ayah... kamu sehat disana? Jangan ngerepotin umma ne, appa sayang sama kamu nak.."

Cup~~ aku mengecup perutmu, kau sedikit tersentak kemudian merilekskan dirimu lagi.

"Habiskan buburmu Kyu, setelah itu minum obat!" ucapmu, aku kembali keposisi semula dan kemudian tersenyum kearahmu

"Gomawo chagia.."

Kau tak menjawab kemudian kembali meyuapiku setelah satu mangkuk bubur habis kau memberikanku obat pereda panas.

"Kyu tidurlah dulu, baju Kyuhyun-ahh sedangku cuci, tadi jung soo oppa yang menggantikan bajumu!" katamu.

Mataku berdenyut entah mengapa aku merasa ada kemarahan didiriku saat mendengar namanya kau sebut.

"Chagia... kau sudah memaafkanku?" tanyaku.

"Lupakan Kyu... aku tak ingin membahasnya.." kau beranjak. Aku langsung menjatuhkan diriku dikakimu, seperti yang kau lakukan dulu kepadaku "aku mohon Chagia.. maafkan aku, jeongmal mianhae.."

"Kyu! Apa yang kau lakukan?" serumu memundurkan badanmu. Namun aku Kyu menahan kakimu dan mencium ujung jemari kakimu

"Maafkan aku chagia, maafkan aku..." kataku lagi dan air mata itu jatuh kepipiku

"Kyuhyun.. bangunlah..." katamu.

Aku tak bergeming tetap pada posisiku "Maaf chagia.. maaf..."

"Sudah .. bangunlah..." Kau menunduk memegang bahuku dan membimbingku berdiri. Aku menatapmu dengan mataku yang berair "Dimana Cho Kyuhyunku yang dulu tak pernah menitikan air mata?" Kau menghapus air mataku dengan kedua ibu jarimu lembut "dan kenapa badanmu mengurus seperti ini? Apa managermu tak mengurusmu?"

"Aku membutuhkanmu Chagia.. aku membutuhkanmu disisiku..." Aku memelukmu

Kau membalas pelukkanku.

"Kembalilah padaku chagia... kita rawat anak kita berdua.." kataku "Saranghae.. jeongmal saranghae.."

"ne, arraseo Kyuhyun-ahh.." kau mengelus punggungku.

Aku melepas pelukanku dan memandangmu "Jadi kau mau kembali padaku?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Kita bisa merawat anak kita besama Kyu, kita . kau aku dan jung soo hyung.." katamu membuatku tak percaya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Mianhae Kyu.. aku sudah terlanjur mencintai Jung soo Hyung, namun aku berjanji aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk menemui anak kita kapanpun kau mau..."

"Chagia..."

"Mianhae Kyu.. aku menyanyangimu.. namun hanya sebatas appa dari anakku. Benar yang Jung soo Hyung katakan rasa benciku dulu sudah mengikis cintaku, namun aku sudah tak membencimu lagi Kyu,!" Katamu mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Dan satu hal lagi aku sudah resmi menjadi istri Jung soo Hyung, jadi aku tak mungkin mengingkari ikatan suci itu Kyu..." katamu lagi.

Aku terdiam berfikir, menelaah apa yang kau ucapkan, dan itu semua benar adanya. sekarang ini kau sudah sudah menyandang marga Park dan aku harus menerima itu, yah lagi pula Jung Soo sepertinya memang yang terbaik untukmu.

Dan kini disinilah aku sendiri, tidak aku tidak sendiri digendonganku ada seorang bayi perempuan berwajah mirip denganku hanya saja matanya mengambil warna matamu, aku sangat menyanyangi yeoja ini, mungkin lebih menyanyanginya dari pada menyanyangimu, aku sudah bertekat tak akan sedikitpun membuatnya menitikan air mata. Couse She is My Love My Kiss My Heart~~ My Doughter

FIN

*****baby Kyumin*****

Mianhae banyak typo.. mianhae... soalnya ini sama sekali ga minnie edit beneran deh... tapi minnie ngebayangin diri minnie jadi sungmin makannya kemungkinan ada tulisan oppa diatas.. mianhae... jeongmal mianhae...

nunduk-nunduk

warm hub Minnie


End file.
